


Chris plugs in, baby

by TheJoshoraptor



Series: Chris' Undisclosed Desires [3]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: British Comedy, Crack, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, MMMMMMMMMMMMM, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, taste good chunky delicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJoshoraptor/pseuds/TheJoshoraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We join our heroes on the verge of entering a threesome, but this doesn't last long, because some serious dicking action occurs. Matt confesses his love to Chris, too, because there is literally no one who doesn't love Chris both romantically and sexually. Chris continues to engorge himself on self-value. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris plugs in, baby

"What. The. Fuck?" 

Matt was shocked not only to see his bandmates ejaculate, but to see them doing it together inside one another was another thing entirely. 

"Well then."

Dom attempted to explain how the situation was a mistake to Matt: "I made an error. Chris just tripped up and fell into me."

Matt didn't buy it. Suddenly- out of nowhere- Chris' eyes went bloodshot and in a fit of rage leapt at Matt. "EHHHHHHHHH" Chris screamed in a guttural tone. Overcome with Chris' giant stature, Matt began to cry out for help in awe of Chris' attack. "NEVER MESS WITH ME AFTER I'VE EJACULATED ARRRRHHHHHHH!!!" 

"Me and Chris love each other, Matt. It's the truth."

Chris released Matt so he could speak.

"Is this true Chris?" Matt squeaked. 

Chris slowly crept up to Matt, getting closer and closer making Matt gradually more uncomfortable with each passing moment. Until personal space had been violated and Matt could feel Chris' breath on his face, Chris whispered: "He is my Undisclosed Desire."  
Matt began to cry. His tears streamed down his face as he collapsed onto the floor. Dom immediately moved to comfort him, while Chris simply watched as it happened, feeling a little aroused. 

"Matt, hey, what's wrong?"

"It's all over! I can't take this!"

"What do you mean, Matt? Come on, you can tell us."

"Because- because I LOVE YOU AS WELL CHRIS!"

Silence. Seconds passed as the realisation hit Dom and Chris together. Chris had to make a move before it was too late. He approached Matt in the same chilling manner he had previously- considering he and Dom were still naked, this was many kinds of disturbing- and wiped a tear from his face.   
"No tears Matt. Only dreams."

Chris began to undress Matt, maintaining eye contact. Dom decided to help along the way. 

"Show me how it's done, Matthew."

Matthew quickly recovered from his trembling state- immediately hard and immediately to work on Chris' towering structure. Matt began to explore Chris' body, not leaving a single inch untouched; Chris however found this tedious. After the previous events between Chris and Dom, Chris now knew how to take control, the epiphany finally reaching him that he had true boundless power over his band-mates. As a result of this, Chris immediately forced Matt's mouth onto his cock, as Chris grunted in euphoria. Matt may have been surprised by this, his facial expression showed this as his eyes had widened whilst sucking on Chris' manhood. During this, of course, Dom was feeling a little left out, he was just sitting on the floor during this entire exchange between Matt and Chris, so decided he wanted a part of the pleasure factory. Unfortunately, Dom was not the most proficient in being able to stimulate a man, so resorted to licking at Chris' legs while Chris was receiving a blow job from Matt. This either didn't bother Chris, or he didn't notice due to Matt's fantastic work on him. 

Chris then broke out: "NOW MATT. I NEED YOU TO RECONCILE MY VIOLENCE." Chris was screaming at this point for Matt to make the move to bend over, and allow Chris to enter the cheeks of Bellamy.

"SHIT!!!!!" Dom interrupted the fun. 

"WHY HAVE YOU CEASED MY PLEASURE?!" Chris was angry. Perhaps his self-absorption had gone one step too far. 

"I'm pregnant."

Silence. The Wolstenbeast had gone and done it again!

**Author's Note:**

> Considering doing the next part as the beginning to the entire album of Absolution, i.e. Gay sex and the Apocalypse- A tale of Muse  
> One story for each song on the album would do the trick- might be quite a challenge to manage sex into every single story, but I'll try my best.


End file.
